


i'm fully operational (and at your disposal)

by MauveTarte



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cocktease!Jimin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PowerBottom!Jimin, but only in the second chapter, them curse words though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveTarte/pseuds/MauveTarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jimin helped someone, and one time Yoongi helps Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vietnamese translation available [here](https://younggbear.wordpress.com/2017/05/19/transfic-yoonmin-im-fully-operational-and-at-your-disposal/#_=_). (Special thanks to [youngbear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/younggbear)!)

 

 

 

**0.**

 

The hectic state of the party was starting to die down when Yoongi meets him.

“Fuck,”

Yoongi can agree with that. After all, the quiet wall Yoongi was sitting against is no longer such due to an orange-haired drunken boy slumping down next to him, “Dude, would you believe every fucking bathroom in this shithole is clogged or, you know, _occupied_ ,” the boy pushes his hair back like it’s going out of style and sips his beer with an apparent grimace, “not that I’m piss-shy or whatever, but man….you know?”

No, not really, because Yoongi can see very visible traces of bruising skin around drunken boy’s neck and imagines he can’t be _that_ off-put by others getting hot and heavy.

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

Hearing that sort of startled Yoongi because, honestly, he didn’t think the drunken boy was actually attempting to interact with him.

“Looks like you’re saying enough for both of us,” Yoongi mutters into his red solo cup, filled with whatever concoction Namjoon whipped up; a mix of something like vodka and maybe some _more_ vodka. He doesn’t want to admit that he would like a chase, because he sure as hell could use one.

The boy frowns at that reply and shoves his shoulder into Yoongi a little bit, “You tryin' to say I talk too much?”

Again, Yoongi stays silent and shifts his gaze. He really wonders how his life choices got him into this particularly awkward situation. A snigger than replaces the frown on the guy’s face and another nudge is sent to Yoongi’s bicep, “Nah, don’t worry, I get that all that time! I’m good at it, yah know? I mean, at talking and stuff. Even if it’s with a brick wall like yourself.”

Yoongi wants to argue because, hey, this guy has known him for a total of three minutes and therefore cannot assume shit. But, just when Yoongi is about to open his mouth, the boy stands up with a great grin and shouts, “Jungkookie! My Bro!” while flying across the room. The ‘Jungkookie’ in question is a fresh-face and well-built boy shortly taken by surprise when he receives a floppy armful of an orange-haired drunkard. Boisterous laughter then bounces off the walls in the room and Yoongi thinks it’s time for take his own sorry ass home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1.**

 

It’s another weekend house party and Yoongi wants the last minute of his life back. All he wanted was to reluctantly break the seal, _not_  get an eyeful of tangled half-naked bodies. He recalls a noticeable orange head of hair among the mess, which causes Yoongi to snort. Hypocritical little shit, wasn’t he?

Later that night, Yoongi finds the orange boy sitting alone on an island in the kitchen. He’s staring into his red solo cup like it held the answers to all his problems (which Yoongi imagines to be many).

“Thought you were against bathroom hook-ups?”

There’s a knit in the guy’s brow before it’s flattened and his lips are stretched into a smirk, “Why, Pattie-Cake, you proposing something?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes at the idea. Although the orange-haired boy checks off a lot of Yoongi’s good boxes, hook-ups in stranger’s bathrooms was just plain old dirty and uncomfortable. Not that Yoongi did it too often (or at all).

“Don’t roll them pretty eyes at me, it’s not like you can handle all this anyways,” the guy shrugs his shoulders while his smirk widens even more. It’s cocky and coy at the same time, and god, Yoongi tries to tell the flare of desire in him to turn the fuck down because no no _fuck_ no.

“Looked like that guy before handled you just fine,” because Yoongi can dish it if he wants to.

But then there’s an awkward silence where the guy is just staring down at Yoongi through his lashes. His wrist swirls his drinks a few times before the boy tosses the cup casually over his shoulder. There’s a splash and next thing Yoongi knows, he’s pressed against the opposite counter.

“Only cause I let him,” is whispered into Yoongi’s ear before a pair of lips devour his. By the time Yoongi manages reciprocate (wait what), there’s a rush of cool air separating them. Almond eyes search his before there’s a smile that beams and a laugh that erupts.

Just like that, the boy is gone and the heat left behind is definitely not from the alcohol.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1.5**

 

His name is Park Jimin.

They say he is just about everyone’s friend with benefits.  But, there's more to it than that. These so-called benefits include more than just those of a carnal variety. Jimin is known for giving a listening ear, a crying shoulder, and a paid meal to any who ask. They say that people love Jimin, and that Jimin takes on anyone who comes his way.

At least… that’s what they say. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**2.**

 

It’s the middle of the fucking day.

The guy who crashes into Yoongi outside the university center bathroom is rubbing at some tear tracks while adjusting his pants. Yeah, it makes both of them uncomfortable for a brief moment, but Yoongi is sure that he probably won’t ever meet the guy again anyways. So, they brush shoulders and Yoongi continues on the quest to relieve his bladder.

It’s in the middle of the fucking day, and there is Jimin. Yoongi pauses while taking it all in; the pants that are being done up, the wet patch on Jimin’s shoulder, and the more than just tousled hair.

“What the actual fuck?” explodes from Yoongi before his filter can kick in. Jimin flinches away from his reflection to gaze over at Yoongi. It’s a gaze that’s surprisingly apathetic. Recognition soon clicks in and a telltale smirk gets plastered onto those swollen lips.

“Hey,” Jimin drawls out, “Pattie-Cake; whatcha doing here?”

“Not hooking up in a fucking public university bathroom,” Yoongi basically sneers.  Jimin scratches the back of his head like he’s been reprimanded by a kindergarten teacher, which Yoongi strangely feels is accurate. What Yoongi should do is shut his trap and piss like he intended to do, because who is he to judge what Jimin does?

“Hey, don’t diss it until you try it…though,” Jimin pauses turning his stare to the door behind Yoongi, “I don’t recommend doing it with someone who just got rejected, it gets a little messy," and Jimin points to his soaked shoulder.

Yoongi is gaping like a fish, unsure of how to proceed until the door behind him opens. The guy who enters looks at Yoongi and Jimin with a raised eyebrow before back-stepping and racing out. As soon as the door closes again, Jimin is laughing hysterically and Yoongi is more than displeased. If he is going to be accused for hooking up in public, he rather it be at least true.

Jimin catches a glance at the clock above the door and cuts his laughter off with muttered curses. His debauched appearance is quickly rearranged to resemble something presentable. He slings on an across-body bag and leaves with a passing wink and smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**3.**

 

So, Hoseok is missing and it’s freaking Yoongi out. He knows the dance audition is later that day and Hoseok is always more than a mess of nerves. Yoongi tries to calm the guy down out of the goodness of his usually cold heart, but how the fuck is he supposed to do his good deed of the day when he can’t find the miserable sop.

Hoseok’s dorm room is empty, the caf shows no sign of him, the rest of his friends don’t know shit, which leaves the Performing Arts building to search.  He checks the first floor with no dice. The second and third are the same, until he turns down one hallway on the fourth.

He sees orange and Yoongi’s heart jumps.

Jimin has a crying Hoseok in a tight embrace. There’s a soft whispering echoing down the hall. It’s all positive words obviously aimed to calm Hoseok down. Yoongi can hear Jimin mentioning how flawless Hoseok dances, and how he’s the best the department’s ever had. Which Yoongi has told Hoseok several times, but it seems like Jimin might be getting somewhere when Hoseok lets out one deep breath in and out. A hand runs up and down Hoseok's back before they separate.

Hoseok nods at whatever Jimin is telling him now and Yoongi can see a small smile appearing.

Jimin glances up once and then twice when he realizes that someone, Yoongi, is standing a few feet away. Yoongi manages a stuttered, “H-Hoseok,” before Jimin can say anything else. Hoseok visibly tenses before slowly turning around to meet a more than pissed off Yoongi.

“Uh,” is all that comes out the sniffling idiot’s mouth. Yoongi finally makes his way over while opening his backpack. He throws a travel pack of tissues which Hoseok catches with ease. Yoongi opens a chocolate bar and shoves a large piece of it into Hoseok’s mouth.

“We’re going to have a talk later about your disappearance act,” Yoongi grabs a tissue from the pack still clutched against Hoseok’s chest and pats away at any visible tears, “Right now, you got about twenty minutes to clean up and show ‘em the beauty of my track, along with a nice side of your flailing limbs,” Hoseok is looking like he’s going to start crying again but with the addition of a smile, “No, buddy, save the happy tears until after you beat this audition’s ass to the ground.” Yoongi then digs around for an eye sized ice pack that Yoongi bought especially for Hoseok’s crying moments.

A minute later and Hoseok is walking down the hall with his back straight and an ice pack switching between each eye every few seconds.

“Friend of yours?”

Yoongi whips around to see Jimin tilting his head to the side. Yes, Yoongi will choose to ignore this unwarranted puppy imitation. He  _will_. 

“Since middle school,” Yoongi murmurs, “you?”

Jimin shrugs, “Had a project together once for an elective course. Nice guy, don’t find many who are that in-touch with their emotional side.”

Yoongi feels his figurative hackles rise, "That a problem?" because Yoongi will not tolerate smack-talk about Hoseok.

“Nah man, “Jimin smirks, “it’s refreshing. Hoseok is the epitome of honesty, no games or any of that shit.”

It’s funny Jimin would say that, because whatever is going on between Yoongi and Jimin sure feels like a game. But, Yoongi holds his tongue because Jimin did what Yoongi wasn’t able to do this time.

“Thanks,” is the best Yoongi can say. He looks down to the remaining chocolate in his hands and decides to motion it forward. Jimin shakes his head.

“No need,” Jimin says while shoving his hands in the front pockets of his fashionable sweats, “so…” Jimin kicks dust on the floor before shaking his head, “no, never mind.”  

Yoongi wants to say something. He just isn’t sure what yet, but eventually, “Yoongi,” stumbles out, “3rd year, music production,”

Jimin eyes him up and down before nodding, “Jimin, 2nd year, Dance”

Yeah, Yoongi may already know those facts but Jimin doesn’t need to know that he does.

Suddenly, Jimin’s name is called from behind Yoongi. Jimin is then immediately beaming and waves a hand to whoever the fuck it is. Yoongi will admit he may feel mildly irritated by the interruption.

“See you around Pattie-Cake,”  

And, what do you know, Jimin rushes past him with a wink and a smirk and, Yoongi does not like this déjà-vu.

Really, _fuck_ whatever the hell is happening a-and Jimin can go fuck himself while he’s at it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**3.5**

 

Okay, Yoongi didn’t mean that.

Please, gods or whatever divine powers out there, Yoongi did not mean that _so what the fuck_.

Sure, Yoongi would have loved to see Jimin having an expression other than the usual sultry gaze or dopey smile. Really, being mortified would be funny in any other circumstance but not this one.

Jimin is staring at Yoongi, looking pretty bewildered which really goes for the both of them.

Yoongi had good intentions, okay? It sounded like someone was in pain. A bad bug is going around and people have been dropping like flies the past week. Yoongi is a fucking saint.

And now Saint Yoongi is aware that the sounds of someone in pain are very similar to those of someone jerking off. In a tiny privately rented study room. You know, where people are supposed to _study_. Not jerk off.

“Wha—“ Jimin sputters, “Close the fucking door!”

Yoongi somehow complies through the haze. However, a few more seconds and he realizes that he did indeed close the door, but with his fucking body still inside the crammed room. The very same crammed study room that has Jimin sitting at a desk… with his hand frozen down the front of his pants.

Jimin looks less than impressed and maybe a bit confused. Yoongi, on the other hand, is focusing on the wall where a bulletin board is hung. There’s fliers for tutors (which Jimin might need considering he’s not fucking studying), a mental health helpline (which Yoongi will probably need) and one ‘Consent is sexy!’ poster to really bring Yoongi’s current situation home. 

“Dude,” Jimin groans, “I don’t really know what the fuck is going on, I’m kind of busy here. So, you can, you know, leave.”

“It sounded like you were sick,” it’s the blandest tone Yoongi can muster. The room is noticeably warmer now. Jimin licks his lips and blatantly checks out Yoongi. Oh shit, there’s that smirk.

“What? Wanna help me out, doc?”  Jimin then leans back and begins pumping—oh fucking  _shit_ , Yoongi cannot believe this.

“Stop!” Yoongi finds himself shouting. Jimin noticeably flinches and Yoongi does not care, okay. This stops now.

“Y-you,” Yoongi clenches his fists, “you’ve got all… _this_ ,” Yoongi motions to all of Jimin with flourish, “going for you, yet, you resort to selling yourself short for-for what? Do you not stop and think, hey I’m better than a comfort fuck or booty call or whatever the fuck else you do for all those undeserving shits you call friends?” 

Jimin’s pretty little face scrunches up and no, Yoongi’s on a roll.

“Well, I’m not one of them, okay? I’m not that new friend you need to entice to stick around by having them fuck you until next Tuesday. If we are doing this, we will do this the right fucking way. So you can finish what you started by yourself and come talk to me when you’ve come to your senses.”

Yoongi then bolts out of there like his tail is on fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**4.**

 

Namjoon is probably thinking that Yoongi needs an alcohol induced intervention or something. They’re sitting at a bar at their university pub and Namjoon just gives him a look while sliding a shot of vodka over. Okay, Yoongi admits that all week he could be found cringing occasionally while staring off into space. Not that Yoongi can help it, come on, how could he let himself live after that disaster with Jimin.

It takes a few more shots for him to actually tell Namjoon anything close to what happened. Namjoon, being the asshole he is, snorts into his beer and laughs like he’s trying to get the entire pub’s attention. Yoongi cuts it off with a swift kick to the sheen.

“So you basically told fuck boy to stop fucking around?” Namjoon shakes his head, “and lemme guess, you proceeded to tell him you’d be his one and only?”

“How the fuck did you get that?” Yoongi growls, glaring with all his might, “dude, aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, helping me out here?”

“Chill, I’m reading through your subtext bullshit, Yoongi,” Namjoon then takes another sip of his beer, “You want him, but you don’t want him to keep giving bits of himself to anyone who asks.”

“No, Joon, I am a concerned individual, okay?” Yoongi leans in closer, “sure, he’s got some fine eyes on him but, his idea of friendship seems really…distorted or some shit. Like, he’s being some fucked up version of selfless. The kid needs someone to help him out.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes, “that _kid_ is a fully functioning adult and can probably give you more insight on his actions than me or your introspection.”

“That _kid_ is fucking people in bathrooms. That’s plural.”

“Kinky.”

“And he probably doesn’t even like them all that much.”

Namjoon shrugs a little before he turns abruptly to Yoongi with a goofy grin, “I got it!” he claps a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, “he’s a nymphomaniac!”

Yoongi scrunches his eyebrows together and is about to retort when the words process. A nymphomaniac? Well, that’s one explanation.

The sound of broken glass makes Yoongi glances over his shoulder for a quick second but the scene behind his back gets his attention.

Two guys are up in each other’s faces, clearly inebriated and furious. There’s a shove to a shoulder and then another. One of them spits in the other’s face and that’s when fists fly. People are moving to give the two room and to also avoid getting caught in the mess. The pub is small enough that there’s no bouncer or security nearby but Yoongi sees the bartender on the phone looking especially annoyed.

Then, a head of bright orange hair is there and of course he was in the pub the entire fucking time.

Jimin is forcibly trying to pull the guys apart while avoiding getting hit. His dancing background must help his cause because he smoothly maneuvers himself better than any man Yoongi knows. Then, as soon as there’s room between the two guys, Jimin is squeezing himself right in there. He’s shoving the guys apart continuously and alternating stern glares between them. His mouth speaks like it’s reprimanding and full of intent. One guy looks like he wants to push Jimin aside but Jimin notices in time to dodge.

Before Yoongi’s eyes, Jimin, the wonder boy, is walking the panting guys out of the pub in a matter of minutes.

“Was that…” Namjoon raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, but don’t, just, don’t.”

Yoongi slams his forehead to the bar and waves a hand to the bartender for another shot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**4.5**

 

The paper wasn’t writing itself, that Yoongi was sure of. No matter how much he wished the resources would read themselves and words would flow out his fingers like magic, it wasn’t going to happen. 

However, magic apparently has a mind of its own because a mug of black coffee is now placed beside Yoongi’s laptop and the seat opposite to him is occupied.

Jimin is smiling down at his own mug, legs crossing and back pressed against the back of his chair. He looks all casual and comfy, and not at all like Yoongi had put him on blast two weeks prior.

“I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee,” Jimin nudges the offered coffee mug closer to Yoongi who is staring pretty carefully at Jimin. Because maybe, just maybe his eyes can figure out why Jimin has suddenly appeared. Yoongi then looks to the coffee and decides he should take the opportunity to gather some sort of bearing. So, he stands with the mug in hand, sans words. He shuffles his way to the island that holds the different creamers and sweetners and dumps two whole sugar packets in, though the second one was really to add more time to himself. 

“So, what do you take?” Jimin asks as soon as Yoongi sits back down, he leans in a little closer, “just sugar then?”

Yoongi nods once before taking a sip of the coffee.  He can’t seem to bring himself to even look at Jimin now. He knows he’s there and looking good as usual, so there’s no need right? The more Yoongi looks, the more uncomfortable he feels anyways.

Jimin leans onto the table and tilts his head to the side a little, which makes Yoongi squirm just that much more.

There’s a smile and Yoongi can feel his reasoning slipping.

“Just to put it out there,” Jimin begins in a lowered voice, “I’m not _actually_ a sex addict.” Yoongi chokes on his own spit at that. Well, Yoongi can safely assume Jimin did hear Namjoon and his conversation at the pub after all, “It feels good, don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t go out looking for it or anything. It’s just…people asked and I delivered.”

Jimin then leans back with what Yoongi assumes to be a sigh of relief before it’s followed by a smile, “There! With that out of the way, we can do this,” Jimin puts his fingers up air quotes, “the right fucking way.”

Yoongi glances between his laptop and Jimin a few times before he slowly folds the screen down. He reaches for his coffee and takes one big gulp. Yoongi isn’t sure what he’s feeling right now. It’s something like a mix of confused, embarrassed, and that underlying desire which hangs around whenever Jimin’s nearby.

Yoongi takes a big breath and squints his eyes at Jimin, “Okay, what do you _actually_ want from me?” Because Yoongi is not playing anymore games.

Jimin takes his bottom lip into his mouth and looks over Yoongi a few seconds, which Yoongi grants because that means Jimin is taking his question seriously.

“I-I’m not sure really,” Jimin looks out the window beside them, the light across his features makes him look so ethereal and it’s not fair, “I kind of convinced myself that whatever you had in mind for us was the right option. So, the ball’s more in your court.” Jimin’s gaze is right back on Yoongi, and Yoongi’s not going to admit that he feels a small tingle travel up his limbs.

It seemed like many people have had this opportunity in the past, the opportunity to have Jimin in any which way they please. But, they’re all a bunch of idiots in Yoongi’s opinion. Because not one of them used this chance to try and see Jimin for who he really is. Yoongi, he—he’s not even sure who Jimin is himself. So, that’s where they’re going to start.

“Why dance?” he asks, in what he hopes to be a nonchalant tone.

Jimin’s eyebrows bunch together in that cute and confused manner, “Uh, why? What does that have to do—"

“It’s called getting to know people; you know, that thing where you ask and answer questions,” Yoongi then switches his stare to the table, “so, why dance?”

It then clicks. Jimin’s eyes widen is a bit before they slant into half-moons with an accompanying soft smile. There’s a slight flush washing over his cheeks as he recounts his everlasting love for dance.

As time passes and mugs get refilled, Yoongi can only feel so thankful that everyone before him had missed all these parts of Jimin. Because Yoongi knows that, just like him, they wouldn't stand much of a chance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**5.**

 

Yoongi is on his way to meet Hoseok. At least, that’s what he tells an inquiring Namjoon when Yoongi is more than rushing to pack away his laptop and textbook at the end of class. Truth be told, Yoongi only just texted Hoseok on his way to the Performing Arts building to meet up… when he’s fully aware Hoseok still has an hour of practice left. But hey, Namjoon doesn’t need to know that, and he also doesn’t need to know that Jimin has a two-hour gap between classes at that very moment too.

So, Yoongi is now in the building, trying hard to appear as cool as cucumber and not in search of someone. He’s aiming for a coincidental meeting, since they seem to have a good track record for those. Sure, Yoongi may be tailoring this meeting a little more intentionally, but serendipity can grab a hold of things and change it. Heck, Jimin might be off-campus for all he knows.

But, Yoongi shortly finds out that Jimin is indeed not off-campus, because there he is, in an empty corner classroom with someone wrapped around him like a leech, sniffles and tears galore. Yoongi, for some reason he rather not divulge, sneaks behind the open door that Jimin has his back to. There’s this sense of déjà vu, with an added twinge of foreboding. Yoongi realizes that unfortunately, this sobbing guy isn’t Hoseok, or someone else Yoongi knows to be a decent and keeps-his-hands-to-himself kind of guy.  

The distressed student starts to calm himself, probably due to Jimin’s comforting whispers in his ear (really? again?). However, hands start to drift from where Jimin’s shirt meets his tight jeans, and those fingers play with the hem before they dip down into dangerous territory.

Fuck, Yoongi is seeing red. He wants to march right in and give the guy something to really cry about. However, Yoongi is aware he doesn’t really have any right to Jimin or his decisions. Really, red turns to grey, because Yoongi is feeling rather pathetic hidden by that door, with such a huge figurative torch in hand.

He has had it to about _here_ with everything regarding Park Jimin, and Yoongi is so going to turn around and walk away—when suddenly Jimin is moving. The hand down the back of Jimin’s pants is swiftly pulled out and Jimin is slowly putting distance between him and the guy. He brushes away the leftover tears with a gentle caress that Yoongi doesn’t think the handsy guy deserves. But, god, the guy does seem pretty dejected and it’s making Yoongi jump to wishful conclusions. Sure, Yoongi doesn’t hear shit, but it certainly looks like Jimin is actually rejecting the guy’s advances.

Jimin then whips around to face the room's exit, his arm comfortably around the guy’s shoulder, “Listen, I know this guy, ever heard of Namjoon from Accounting?” Jimin is walking towards the very door Yoongi is standing behind and fuck fuck _fuck_ , now what, “he’s like a mad genius, treat him to a few beers, and he’ll tutor you no problem. I’ll text you his details later, okay?”

The two of them pass through the doorway and past the hiding Yoongi at a snail’s pace. Yoongi is biting his lip so hard, trying to keep down the massive grin that’s bound to take over his face.

“Yoongi?”

Yoongi almost gets whiplash when turning to a quizzical Hoseok.

“Uh, do I want to know why you’re behind a door?”

Yoongi snorts through his nose, “I-I dropped something, what do you think I’m—" yeah, Hoseok’s not buying it, so Yoongi settles for the standard, “Shut up and mind your own business if you want me to buy you shit.”

Hoseok must have been really hungry or broke, because he keeps his lips sealed no matter how many unusual little smiles Yoongi sprouts during dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**5.5**

 

“How the fuck do you know Jimin?”

“Oh hey Yoongi, have you checked your tone lately? It sounds a little—”

“Answer the fucking question.”

“Yoongi, bro,” Namjoon has his hands up in a defensive stance. He should have figured there was trouble when Yoongi came stomping down the hallway. Yoongi further announces his arrival by slamming Namjoon’s locker shut. Namjoon’s reflexes must be better than he thought, because his fingers were in some serious danger for a second there, “well, I was hanging out with Hoseok one day and he came over to chat for a bit. He seems like a pretty nice guy?”

Namjoon then pulls out his phone and focuses on it for a bit, but Yoongi is not fucking done yet.

“Like, a nice _nice_ guy, or a nice in bed guy?” Yoongi is, yup, snarling. Namjoon rolls his eyes and sighs like Yoongi is exhausting, which hey, Namjoon can suck it because he better take Yoongi’s inquisition seriously if he wants his balls intact.

“Chill the fuck out, man,” Namjoon taps away at his cellphone, a smirk inching its way on his lips, which kind of pisses Yoongi off that much more, “Besides, word is that Jimin is a changed man.”

Yoongi’s murderous thoughts pause for a moment, “what? What do you mean? Details, Joon, what’s with you always lacking with those?”

Namjoon puts his phone in his back pocket with a strangely satisfied expression, “What do you think I mean, Yoongi? Everyone’s mopping over how fuck boy isn’t fucking anymore. Sure, they’re still singing his praises a bit, but they’re missing how he’s not putting out.” Namjoon then starts snickering behind his hand, “dude, your face, you went from furious squirrel to puss-in-boots in two seconds flat.”

“What the fuck,” Yoongi punches Namjoon in the arm with enough force to garner a squeak, “Like you can talk, rat face.”

Namjoon fakes a horrified and wounded expression, “after all these years, is that how you see me?”

“I’ll show you what I—“ Yoongi starts to say when a loud and echoing ‘Namjoon!’ comes down from the hall behind Yoongi.

“I came as fast as I could,” Jimin is right there, hands on his knees and slightly panting, “Where is—“ and Jimin does a double take to the frozen Yoongi beside him “oh, uh, hey Yoongi. You look,” Jimin pauses while looking him up and down, “absolutely fine, uh.”

Jimin searches Yoongi's appearance once more before glaring towards Namjoon. There’s a flop of a hand wave and off Namjoon flies, sprinting down the hallway while shouting about being late for a class that Yoongi knows doesn’t exist.

There’s an awkward silence that settles between the two of them. Yoongi is putting the pieces of the situation together and he must be wearing a shit-eating grin, because he sure as hell is smarter than anyone gives him credit for.

“What’d he text you?” Yoongi nudges Jimin who seems to find everything but Yoongi interesting.

Jimin then clears his throat, glancing at Yoongi from the corner of his eye, “T-text? What text? I just heard Namjoon needed something. But, I guess I was wrong, heh.” And Jimin flashes Yoongi a big puffy cheeked smile. It’s begging Yoongi to drop it, but like hell he is.

“Really? You seemed to be in a rush? You need a drink?” Yoongi is smirking his ass off, and Jimin is the picture of uncomfortable. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Nah, I’m fine, just decided to, you know, jog here. To exercise, gotta keep myself healthy, right?” Jimin shrugs his shoulders, but he’s still avoiding Yoongi’s eyes. So, Yoongi moves so he’s right in front of Jimin.

“Seriously Jimin,” Yoongi leans a little forward, “What did Namjoon text you?”

Jimin looks down to Yoongi’s lips and back up to his eyes for a bit before he sighs out.

“He said, you, um, you were getting into a fight.”

Yoongi raises his brow at that, “and that made you come running?”

Jimin grips the strap of his red over-the-shoulder bag a little tighter, “he may have mentioned that some guy thought you were hitting on his girlfriend.”

Yoongi snorts pretty loudly at that, “And you thought I was…what? Sweet talking some chick—”

“No!” Jimin interrupts, “You’re an ass, all right?” Jimin probably doesn’t even know he’s pouting a little bit, “I fucking came running to set the guy straight.”

“Oh? How so?” Yoongi boldly hooks a finger around one of Jimin’s belt loops, “Do elaborate.”

“’Cause why the fuck would you hit on someone when you have…” Jimin is then biting his bottom lip, staring down at how his hips are being dragged to meet Yoongi’s.

“Have what?”

“Have me, you fucking idiot. You satisfied yet?” Jimin is now playing with Yoongi’s own front belt loops and god yes, this is going better than Yoongi could hope for.

“Do I though? Have you, I mean, do I have all of you?”

“Yeah, and it’s too late, so there aren't any take-backs. You’re in knee-deep now.” Jimin is finally sending out that familiar smirk and Yoongi’s body is humming with such absolute want.

Yoongi nods and smiles. Jimin stares at him pretty intently for a few seconds before he rolls his eyes in an almost fond manner.

“Yoongi,” Jimin whispers, “this would be the part where you kiss me,”

And so, Yoongi does.  


	2. (and at your disposal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the second chapter took longer than expected, was not thinking i'd make it to 3k. i will go over this with finer tooth comb tomorrow too. lots of love everyone.

**+1**

 

He’s pretty sure—ah, there it is.

Yoongi’s not too keen on the fact that the spare key to Jimin’s apartment is stuck to the underside of the welcome mat, for obvious safety reasons. Jimin argues that it’s too obvious of a place for the average home invader to check and there hasn’t been any trouble for the 6 months he’s been there with his friend Taehyung.

Yoongi still doesn’t like it, but he decides to reserve his judgment just this once because he may have forgotten his cell phone a few hours earlier in Jimin’s bedroom. Jimin has been stretched thin enough and needs all the rest he can get. It’s the end of the school term and stress is in its highest and purest form for everyone, yet, the ever selfless Jimin always makes time for Yoongi.  

Yoongi has the door open and he’s pretty sure Taehyung is still over at that guy’s place studying, Jung-something or rather. Which was a nice change. Not that Taehyung isn’t a good guy or anything, but he’s a bit intrusive. He’s always just _there,_ with popcorn in hand and demands to watch the most current horror film the world has to offer. So, having the little pipsqueak out of the way was just nice.

Jimin and Yoongi worked on their end-of-term assignments like good college students do. Except, _okay_ , yeah they may have had a few steamy make-out sessions that left Yoongi thirsting for more, but he keeps telling his penis that their papers aren’t going to write themselves. To be honest, Yoongi thought he’d reward himself with that side of Jimin when everything was over and done with anyways.

Whelp.

That went out the window as soon as Yoongi tiptoes into Jimin’s room.

A delectably stretched out Jimin is lying on top of his wrinkled bedspread. A pretty red colour is flushed across his bare chest, appropriately matching his thoroughly bitten lips. One toned arm is taut across his torso while his hand is pumping his weeping cock at a steady pace.

It’s a glorious sight and the best part of the situation is how Jimin’s hasn’t noticed Yoongi yet due to his other arm being draped across his eyes.

“Y-Yoongi,” Jimin pants out, and another bead of precum forms on the blushing head of Jimin’s dick. God, Yoongi thinks, this picture is ten times better than anything he could have imagined.

Yoongi and his own dick are at full attention now. How his mouth is dry and salivating at the same time, Yoongi’s not sure, but he knows he can’t be a voyeur for long. So, he quietly strips out of his coat and sweater, leaving himself in his torn up jeans and loose black t-shirt. He kneels on the floor by the bed and inches closer to Jimin’s ear.

“Jimin,” he whispers and Jimin visibly shudders, but doesn’t remove the arm blocking his eyes. Jimin’s mouth separates to let out pretty little whimpers, “Jimin,” Yoongi tries again, “Look at me, Jimin.”

Jimin slowly lowers his arm and then completely freeze once he sees Yoongi.

…

“Shit,” Jimin mutters, his whole body flinching away from Yoongi, which is completely unacceptable at this point, “How did you—"

“Hey hey, shh,” Yoongi cuts him off, fingers dancing across Jimin’s chest until they stop at one Jimin’s perked nipples, “Jimin,” he rasps again, “do you remember that one time in the library, in that study room?” Yoongi then drops his lips to Jimin’s collarbone, tasting the skin before slowly dragging them up behind Jimin’s ear, “do you remember what you asked me?” Jimin’s breath noticeably hitches right at that moment, “you do, don’t you?” Yoongi then sucks on that one spot behind Jimin’s ear that sends him withering.

“Y-Yoongi,” Jimin whimpers again, “I thought you didn’t…”

“Ask me again, Jimin.”

Yoongi pulls back and stares into Jimin’s eyes that are so perfectly glazed over. Jimin searches Yoongi’s eyes, “Please Yoongi,” Jimin says, his hands sliding down to his cock, but not quite touching it, “ _please_.”

“You have to ask,” Yoongi grins at Jimin’s betrayed expression, but Yoongi rubs his thumb over one of Jimin’s nipples just a bit harder and Jimin is arching more and more towards him.

“For fuck sakes,” Jimin whines, “would you _please_ help me out, Yoongi?”

“With pleasure,” and Yoongi darts forward to press his tongue into Jimin’s awaiting mouth. Jimin tastes like the peppermint of his toothpaste and his own special Jimin-flavoured blend.

Yoongi’s hand eagerly reaches down and grips Jimin’s cock. He’s a little surprised to feel the extra slip of lubricant but he goes with it as the heat and pulsations meet every slick pump. Yoongi’s mouth decides it’s high time to move because Jimin should be letting more of those sinful sounds into the air. Besides, Yoongi is absolutely certain he’s left Jimin’s neck bare for far too long.

Yoongi reflects that, to his dismay, Jimin is still persistently nice to everyone he comes across. It forces Yoongi to play the role of the I’m-an-understanding-but-still-hella-jealous boyfriend to a fine Tee. Not that Yoongi knows he’s acting in such a way until Jimin reprimands him with something like: ‘hey, he was just asking for directions’, to which Yoongi replies: ‘more like asking you to be his private guide to the nearest hotel.’ Jimin shuts it, but there’s usually a small smile to show Yoongi that his protectiveness is somewhat appreciated. 

Which brings Yoongi to his newest dilemma; Jimin’s upcoming showcase. Yes, it’s only a few days away, Yoongi does know this, but he’s still going to mark Jimin up and ask for forgiveness later. In his defense, Jimin’s costume leaves little to the imagination and Yoongi has to somehow lay claim to whatever fantasties the future audience comes up with. Luckily, every suck and bite only makes Jimin more pliant in his arms.

At least, that’s what Yoongi thought before Jimin is suddenly manhandling Yoongi so it’s his back pressed into the bed. He catches Jimin kicking off the boxers originally pooled at his calves right before he straddles Yoongi’s thighs, his eyes sharpened with heated intent.

“Ji-"

“No, _no_ , shut up,” Jimin hisses, “do you realize how fucking _long_ I’ve been waiting for this? How many times I’ve thought of you on this bed _alone_?”

“Oh, I think I under—,”

“I said shut the fuck up,” Jimin presses his palm to Yoongi’s evident bulge with a sour expression, “and why the fuck do you have so much on? I hope you have a good detergent, because I will not be held responsible, you hear me Yoongi? This shit is going to go down regardless of how many articles of clothing gets trashed.”

God, even horny Jimin talks a lot. But, Yoongi is more than okay with that. Honestly, everything Jimin does is fucking hot and Yoongi is hoping his dick can hold out long enough.

Jimin makes work of Yoongi’s jean’s button and zipper like they were a personal insult to his very being. He shoves Yoongi’s boxer briefs down with little ceremony and mercilessly grabs hold of Yoongi’s dick. Jimin is then leaning over Yoongi to open his night-table drawer with quick jerking motions. He places something Yoongi later realizes to be a wrapped condom between his teeth. He closes the drawer with a slam and retrieves the uncapped bottle of lube Yoongi assumes Jimin used before he got there.

“Jimin,” Yoongi grips Jimin’s hips with both hands, “there’s no need to rush,”

Jimin snorts and rips the condom wrapper with his fucking teeth, like Yoongi couldn’t be more turned on.

“Speak for yourself,” Jimin says as he rolls the condom on Yoongi’s cock expertly. Which Yoongi knows he has to credit to Jimin’s past. But no, Yoongi is not allowing himself to think about that, because what matters is that Jimin is here with him and not  _them_.

Jimin pumps Yoongi a little more with a lubricated hand before he’s positioning—and wait a fucking minute.

“Wait!” Yoongi shoves Jimin a little, “there’s enough time to fucking prep yo—“

“I am,” Jimin says, meeting Yoongi’s startled eyes square on, “Babe, it was taken care of before you showed up.”

“You…” Yoongi looks down to where the tip of his dick is touching Jimin’s ass and then back up, “O-Oh, okay, but next time I get to fucking be there.”

“Yeah, and I’ll even let you help out, so can I please continue?”

Yoongi nods and Jimin slowly sinks himself down. Thought are whirling, like _finally_ , _yes_ , and _dick you better fucking last._ But, Yoongi is still very seriously doubting his restraint, because Jimin is hovering above Yoongi with his hands gripping the head board behind Yoongi’s head and that _fucking smirk is right fucking there_. Oh, and Jimin is fully aware that Yoongi is fucked. Well, kind of, technically that’s Jimin but back to the action.

Jimin is working up a faster pace and Yoongi is so close to leaving permanent intends in Jimin’s hips. Then Jimin throw his head back and groans out something beautiful. His thighs start to quiver every time he reaches the base of Yoongi’s dick and Yoongi thinks it’s high time he takes care of some of the slack.

He moves his hands so they slide down to Jimin’s ass and sits straight up. Yoongi smirks at how Jimin not-so-gracefully switches his grip from the headboard to Yoongi’s shoulders at the sudden change in position. Yoongi leans forward and kisses Jimin as obscenely as he can. Yoongi lets out a groan of his own because Jimin tastes so fucking good. Jimin slides his own hands across Yoongi’s jaw and into his hair, tugging ever so slightly, which, okay, _yes_ , Yoongi thinks he has discovered a new kink.

Yoongi knows he’s close, but he’ll be damned to be the first to go. So he decides to play dirty. Jimin almost convulses when Yoongi wraps his hand fully around him. It surprises Yoongi to say the least, and the resulting embarrassment is more than pleasing to see.

“Shut up,” Jimin pants out, picking up his pace again, “I’m just, they didn’t usually do that.”

Yoongi stops pumping Jimin all together because, yeah, Yoongi can’t help but think about those things but Jimin bringing it up is not something he likes.

“ _They_?”

“Y-you know,” Jimin pauses his movements, gaze shifting because he knows he struck a chord, “the people before you and me…like long, long, _long_ before you and me.”

“Oh, and what did those people do long, long, _long_ before you and me then?” Because as much as Yoongi doesn’t want to discuss other people touching Jimin, it seems like these people weren’t really _touching_ Jimin and that is setting Yoongi right off, “You mean to tell me no one had the fucking courtesy to reach around? Jimin, I hope you realize you were acquainted with some huge douchebags.”

“It wasn’t everyone!” Jimin insists with his eyes wide, “there were some who did, but you know none of it was ever about me.”

“Yeah, well now it’s all about you and me, and it’s going to keep being about you and me to the point where we curse ourselves for not starting this sooner.”

“Trust me; been there, done that.” Jimin whispers, a little grin gracing his lips. Jimin then leans down and plants an innocent peck on Yoongi’s lips. Yoongi then growls playfully and pushes Jimin back and down until Yoongi is laying his chest on top of Jimin’s.

Jimin is snickering for only a short second before he’s gasping sharply at one deep thrust of Yoongi’s hips. Yoongi, again, is taken aback and stiffens to a pause. But Jimin is right there, shaking his head and whining, “ _No_ , you don’t just, how can you, **fuck** , keep moving you fucking—"

And so, Yoongi does as he’s told. Jimin has his ankles interlocked behind his back and at this angle, Yoongi’s kind of regretting not getting at least his pants off. They’re restrictive and don’t give Yoongi as much mobility as he would like, but Jimin’s doing a lot of the work by meeting his hips every time.

He’s close. And he thinks Jimin is too, so one hand is back on Jimin’s red hot cock. Jimin is looking so distressed in the best way. His lips are open and his eyes trained on Yoongi like they’re begging. Yoongi leans down and chants a jumble of words against Jimin’s lips like _come on_ , _let go for me Jimin_ , and the ever popular favourite _fuck Jimin_.  

And then Yoongi feels a groan erupt out of him as his climax hits him like a ton of bricks. The stuttering of his hips slows down, but Jimin is still hard as a rock and Yoongi is feeling like a big fat failure. But, Yoongi tells himself it’s not over yet and so, he pulls out. Jimin is frozen, like he’s unsure of what to do. He visibly starts to relax and almost looks a little resigned, when _oh shit no_ , Jimin really did fuck a bunch of douchebags.

“I sure hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet,” Yoongi hisses, which causes Jimin to tense again. Yoongi is manoeuvring Jimin’s legs to they’re wrapped around his shoulders instead of backs so Yoongi's face is within a few inches of Jimin’s dick. He mouths at it, tasting the saltiness of the spilt precum. Without warning, he takes the length into his mouth and both of Jimin’s hands are immediately tangled into Yoongi’s hair. The tugging this time is tighter and Yoongi is now all about this life, sign him right up.

A man of surprises, Yoongi then plunges his fingers into Jimin’s twitching hole, earning a squeak. It’s an easy slide and Yoongi fingers are rubbing incessantly around until Jimin is babbling nonsense.

Then, there’s cum shooting into Yoongi’s mouth and he kind of chokes. He riles back fast enough that another shot of cum hits him right next to his lips.

“Fuck, sorry!” Jimin is leaning up, hands cupping Yoongi’s cheeks, “I didn’t mean to--, but you just shoved your fingers in like that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yoongi says, “it’s really fine, something we can work on, preferably a lot.” Jimin looks uncertain and reaches to wipe away the splattered cum, but Yoongi pulls back and flicks his tongue out to lap up what he can. Sure, not the best taste, but it’s to drive a point home.

Jimin sighs while rolling his eyes. He then takes it upon himself to casually reach down, remove the spent condom on Yoongi’s length, and tossing it into a nearby trash bin.  When Jimin’s eyes are back to Yoongi, there’s a small pause before their lips join themselves in a hot tangle. However, it doesn’t last long because Jimin is starting to laugh against Yoongi’s lips for whatever reason, and it gets Yoongi laughing too.

“Y-your pants,” Jimin manages to say in-between his giggles. Yoongi then get this sense of dread, so he pulls away and looks down. Sure enough, there’s a mess of lube and a drop or two of cum on the front of his unzipped jeans.

“Well shit,” Yoongi murmurs under his breath before scowling to Jimin, “and I’ll let you fucking know it’s _your_ favourite pants I’m wearing to go home.”

At that Jimin stops laughing immediately, the expression on his face looks way more serious than what Yoongi expected until Jimin whispers, “you’re leaving?”

There’s this chill in the air and, fuck, Jimin is looking a little smaller than he did before.

“Jimin,” Yoongi sighs and brings a hand to Jimin’s cheek, “I’m sorry, I just assumed…”

“Assumed what?” Jimin frowns, looking more upset and Yoongi is the biggest fuck-up in the world right now.

“I, um,” Yoongi’s eyes catch all the reddening spots on Jimin’s neck and it’s a bad time to be distracted, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. You were so tired earlier and I- I should have just asked, and I’m just… really fucking sorry.”

Jimin looks really concentrated for a few seconds before he nods, looking away while licking his lips, “I am tired but, I like being around you a lot so…let’s just say this is another thing to work on.”  He’s cracking a grin a touch bit mischievous and Yoongi is so fucking relieved.

“Practice makes perfect,” Yoongi nods in a mock thoughtful way, “though…” he leans down into Jimin’s neck again and nibbles, “this round wasn’t too bad.”

Jimin is sighing, relaxing a brief moment before he groans and shakes his head, “fuck Yoongi, I have a dress rehearsal tomorrow, do I even want to look at a mirror?”

Yoongi hums like he gives a fuck, but he’s really just thoroughly satisfied with his work. Yoongi and Jimin slowly moves themselves under the covers, Jimin doesn’t move to grab anything to cover himself up, so Yoongi decides to strip down to nothing to match.

They wake up in each other’s arms and it’s a wonderful morning. Sun is shining, the bed is warm and Taehyung is taking a picture with his phone.

“What the fuck,” Yoongi groans, “fuck _off_ ,”

“I need evidence.”

“What fucking for?”

Jimin whines incoherently, curling further into Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi mumbles apologies into his hair.

“Money, the others are gonna be so pissed,” Taehyung nods and then smiles brilliantly, “Thanks by the way! Namjoon was certain you guys would wait until after exams, but pft, he doesn’t sleep in the room next to—"

“Get out!” Jimin is then springing straight up and throwing a pillow at Taehyung. The pillow hits the wall next to Taehyung, who starts chanting _“moneymoneymoney, **money**!”_ on his way out.

“My roommate sucks,” Jimin flops down dramatically and then repositions himself so Yoongi is spooning him.

“And I’m going to have a few choice words with Namjoon later,” Yoongi says against Jimin’s neck. Jimin hums a little and that’s when they fall back asleep.

A few days later, Jimin is performing at his showcase in his skin tight costume. Yoongi is a little less than pleased, because the rest of the dance troupe decided to cover up the darkening bruises around Jimin’s neck with a black and white bandana.

However, Yoongi is the last one laughing, because Jimin bows his thanks to the audience before ripping off the bandana and waving it coyly towards Yoongi. The members quickly shove Jimin off the stage as soon as they notice the echoing gasps and scandalized stares.

Sure, they may call him the vampire boyfriend now, but Yoongi doesn’t care. He’s satisfied. And if the blowjob in the bathroom backstage is anything to go by, Jimin is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.  
> done.  
> yay.  
> thanks for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, hits, eyes, lips, nose and whatamisaying.  
> so  
> im what you call a silent writer. but that doesn't mean i dont appreciate you guys reading. so thank you and feedback is welcomed. i may reply. i may not. but lots of love all the same!

**Author's Note:**

> second bts post, woot. how did a party-theme oneshot become this?? what? oh well.  
> i now have an [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/MauveTarte) to interact with ya'll. the horror. swing by for questions, requests or anything else.


End file.
